<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In which I write ideas down and do nothing about them by KnightOfLoyalty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122530">In which I write ideas down and do nothing about them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfLoyalty/pseuds/KnightOfLoyalty'>KnightOfLoyalty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I have written angst without knowing it was angst before, Light-Hearted, Other, Probably light hearted, These will be, They'll be added in the notes, and humor, if there are romantic relationship tags, no promises, swearing from the author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfLoyalty/pseuds/KnightOfLoyalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says<br/>I don't know whether they'll be good ideas or not<br/>But ideas for stories nonetheless</p><p>I write this because nothing stops me</p><p>(If someone writes one of these. Please tell me thank you)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Fruitberries &amp; IlluminaHD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crack College Au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They are chaotic mfs, your honor.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crack college au that almost turned into something once upon time</p><p> </p><p>The perspective is written as a journal/blog comprised of newspaper clippings and notes from a person who works as a journalist for the college newspaper.</p><p>This person has begun to notice a trend of things happening connected to this, as far as they know, elusive group of people. There has been no names or faces. Just <em> things </em>that happen that seem to connect to a broad group but no specific perpetrators</p><p>This person <em> works </em> with Twitter guy. Is not actually twitter guy.</p><p> </p><p>So I imagine an anonymous complaints type of thing.</p><p>Something like:</p><p> </p><p>To the fuckers who keep sparring at 2.45 am,</p><p>Stop.</p><p>I have a potted plant named Betty.</p><p>I like Betty.</p><p>Unfortunately I like my sanity more.</p><p>I will throw her at the both of you</p><p>-Tired Medical Student.<br/><br/><br/>Stuff like that.</p><p> </p><p>This gets to a point where someone gets on the rooftop of one of the buildings and police are called.</p><p>Who it is?</p><p>Probably Dream.</p><p>Can't be sure though. Not with this group.</p><p>They didn’t catch him.</p><p>And the sketch they have of him just put a smiley face in place of his actual face.</p><p>And that’s the story of how he becomes a campus cryptid.</p><p>Fuckin. Smileman or some shit.</p><p> </p><p>And ya’ll know that thing where the girl was almost late and scaled the wall to get to her class?</p><p>That thing.</p><p> </p><p>But multiple times.</p><p> </p><p>The first recorded instance was three students breaking into a class to get something they forgot</p><p>The second was when a student named Fruitberries scaled the wall because he was almost late.</p><p>He had no knowledge of the three students previously mentioned as he had been out of town that week.</p><p>(Cut to Fruit very deadpan asking Illumina, <em> “Who?” </em>and Illumina very casually having to explain that Dream, Techno, and Sapnap had forgotten something in class and went to get it. <em>Like they hadn't scaled to the second story and broken in.</em>)</p><p> </p><p>And tell me these guys <strong>wouldn't</strong> jump from the second story because of a dare.</p><p> </p><p>And you know in hermitcraft how the mycelium/grass happened?</p><p>That but they somehow actually managed to change half of the campus grass into mycelium and no one suspects them.</p><p>They suspect the Dream SMP group.</p><p> </p><p>Hermitcraft is an actual organization</p><p>Dream SMP. Is an entity.</p><p> </p><p>And That thing where Grian had to steal doors?</p><p>Chairs.</p><p>He steals chairs from so many people/classes/places. “Grian is that the bench from outside the library?”</p><p>And he keeps them in the club/group's unused storage closet.</p><p> </p><p>These guys are nothing if not chaotic and it is <b> <em>great.</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Techno probably got his hands on a pig skull and crown and just wandered the halls at night one night because he couldn’t sleep and decided might as well then got mistaken for an apparition.</p><p>There wasn’t a campus ghost before but there is one now.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur? Playing songs in the middle of the night? Disturbing the other dorm members who complain about him? And going, "So you have chosen death" in retaliation? And essentially creating ghostbur, like techno, to fuck with people? <em><strong>Perhaps</strong></em><em><strong>.</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>Tommy, Tubbo, Purpled, and Ranboo are siblings/friends of these guys and they <em> can and will steal. </em></p><p> </p><p>In short.</p><p>Crack college au where chaos is the heart and soul and various mcyters become entities, cryptids, and urban legends in their own right.</p><p>Given in the form of blurry ass pictures and newspaper clippings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a mock newspaper clipping based off this.</p><p>Which is why it says "almost turned into something"</p><p>Credits to ContinuouslyLivingAfraid for just. Brainstorming with me on this?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Slice of life but with simply not dying mixed in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idfk.<br/>Maybe they're gods or something.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>..<br/>I-<br/>Tiny bit of Phil angst.<br/>Very much off set by Dream.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aight so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Basically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Modern setting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil, like Techno, also hears voices</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s much better at handling them but there </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> moments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of these moments happen while Dream is visiting to pick up Techno to go hang out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil is in the kitchen</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere he’s probably not supposed to be on days where the voices are loud</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil, barely holding back, on the verge of losing it: “Dream. You should leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream, on his phone, distracted, foolishly: “Yeah, I’m here to pick up Techno. I’ll leave in a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream gets stabbed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Here’s the fun crack bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dteam and SBI are immortal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(As in can't die to injuries type of immortal)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> the sbi can’t die.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> that the voices are part of that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sbi, however, don’t know that the Dteam are like them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is probably the worst way to find out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Dream wakes up at the bottom of a river, fresh new scar on his neck. *surprised pikachu face*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he decides that the next logical thing to do is to go back to the sbi’s house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And spam the doorbell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil, mind you, is breaking down in the living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur is fully ready to punt whoever the hell is fucking spamming the bell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Dream, dripping wet, thoroughly soaked, and smelling of wet dog, casually walks in the house like nothing’s wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he leans into the living room doorway and just,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Very conversationally,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind,” he says to the man that stabbed him. “Could you guys please </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> throw my body in the river next time?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kingdom AU thingy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay so i wrote something for this months ago, decided i hated it (the writing itself i mean), and deleted it. But I did like the concept?<br/>The idea is somewhere on tumblr if you recognize it i guess.</p><p>It’s a kingdom(?) au, the tone is much more mild(?)/ a bit more serious than the first two generally crack ideas.<br/>More of a setting/word without any plot ideas (Or some beginnings of plot with no follow through)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kind of warning for Dream x Techno later (minor and fully optional because I do understand that Techno finds it cringe)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SBI is royalty.</p><p> </p><p>Techno is king</p><p>Phil is his advisor, was Techno’s late father’s advisor as well</p><p>Wilbur is something along the lines of court musician, Techno’s friend, and a noble who went to the castle one day and never left</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo were taken in by Wilbur. He did not tell Phil nor Techno prior. Just showed up one day and said “these are my brothers now.” And no one stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>And then there’s Dream.</p><p>Okay so, he essentially grew up trained to be a ‘Shadow’ for the king.</p><p>A Shadow’s duties are essentially: protect the king at all costs, to have unquestioning loyalty, and generally be the protector of sorts for the royal family.</p><p> </p><p>We’re using family as a broad term here folks, found family is so fuckin good.</p><p> </p><p>No one knows a Shadow's name. They are only referred to as ‘Shadow’ if need be.</p><p>The only one who would know a Shadow’s actual name is the king. In this case Techno.</p><p>A Shadow’s mask is to avoid others from becoming attached to them as well as to hide their expressions and emotions. They are made of bone (which is also my general headcanon of what Dream’s mask is made of) and are painted with black ink, usually with the face of—or emulating—an animal. Shadows choose their mask design and Dream, for reasons that he thought it would be funny, chose a simple smiley face.</p><p>Additionally, the masks are enchanted to hell and back so they cannot be removed by other people and do no have straps either.</p><p>Shadows do not speak either. Less chance for them to get attached to people and people attached to them.</p><p> </p><p>Dream being Dream does get attached to the royal family. And the family to him. So you know. Angst potential in there probably.</p><p> </p><p>Techno met Dream a month after his father’s death.</p><p>The first thing Techno said or asked him was: “Do you people ever use the door? I swear I’ve never seen the last one go through an actual door.”</p><p>It’s a fair question considering Dream was climbing through the window to Techno’s study.</p><p>After Dream wheezes laughing for a second or five, introductions are made.</p><p> </p><p>I imagine in this au, Techno being very capable of fighting on his own and more chill/lenient, he often excuses his shadow and gives him time off.</p><p>Dream uses this time to hang out with Sapnap, and later George, as Dream not Shadow, who do not know that he's the king’s shadow. As far as they know, Dream recently became a servant at the castle.</p><p> </p><p>Secret identities and all that fun stuff.</p><p> </p><p>The manhunts is incorporated into this au, starting as a bet between Sapnap and Dream that Dream wouldn't be able to get to a certain spot before Sapnap caught him.</p><p>This became a monthly, more performative shows, where Dream’s goal is to get a banner at a certain location while the others try and catch him.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a guild in the kingdom, whose members are the various speedrunners like Illumina, Nicetwice, and Benex. Those guys.</p><p>The guild most often explores this Enchanted Maze type of location, where their goal is to collect treasures and materials because there are things in the maze that were found to be useful but people were never able to replicate it. The maze changes every time they explore it.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap is a royal guard, an old friend of Dream’s before Dream left. They have kept sporadic contact with each other. He has fire magic and I’m only somewhat certain he hasn’t set a forest on fire before.</p><p>That makes me think that he might have pissed of the fae but I’m not sure if I like that idea.</p><p> </p><p>George works at the kingdom’s library, he apparently had gone to a school to train his magic before he left and came to Techno’s kingdom</p><p>I think George messed with something he shouldn’t have. Something with forbidden magic that got him kicked out.</p><p> </p><p>Anywho.</p><p> </p><p>Techno is <em> known </em> as the strongest fighter in the kingdom.</p><p>Techno trains with his Shadow a lot. Techno used to be able to beat him a lot, but Dream improves quick and manages to match him. And being a prodigy, Techno finds refreshing.</p><p>But he can also kind of tell that Dream’s holding back. And that doesn’t sit right with him so he asks Dream about it who shrugs it off and says it’s fine. He insists and keeps insisting until one night Dream gets tired of it and nearly throws a shield at Techno's face.</p><p>“Use that.” Is all Dream says before grabbing and raising his own shield.</p><p>Techno essentially gets his ass handed to him as he starts to understand exactly why he got that feeling from Dream and just how different their fighting styles were.</p><p>Dream being more calculated with a shield, each swing matters.</p><p>Techno being more quick and aggressive in his strikes. Fast paced, quickly overpowering his opponents.</p><p> </p><p>The Dream x Techno thing would work if the aspect of Dream being unquestioningly loyal and just generally being a good friend to Techno, as well as Techno generally enjoying Dream’s company as well as wholeheartedly trusting him is expanded upon.</p><p> </p><p>Understand that by this point I’m talking about characters <em> based </em> on Dream and Techno, and even more specifically, their personas.</p><p> </p><p>I imagine that at some point Dream and Techno straight up just leave the castle, leaving a note in Techno’s room, without telling anyone.</p><p>Castle goes into an uproar while Dream shows Techno around (in disguises of course) the various streets and alleyways of the kingdom. Hidden spots, favorite places to hang out and such. They have a good time.</p><p>“Do you think Phil is gonna kill us when we get back?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>The answer is yes.</p><p>That and I imagine they’d dance together at a ball or something. Not publicly. But when they’re both getting away from the crowd and finding each other at a balcony. And a proper dance would be nice and all, but for reasons tied to these guys not fearing death, I imagine they’d dance on the railing (the railing is made of stone and is wide but STILL). And they dance, and laugh, and scream whenever they almost fall, catching each other whenever they almost fall, and absolutely tempting death.</p><p>Stuff like that.</p><p>I like cute-dumb fluffy stuff with shipping. (That’s a lie. I’ve killed one of them off before.)</p><p>… Both scenarios can be seen as platonic as well.</p><p> </p><p>And well that’s the more expanded upon ideas I have.</p><p> </p><p>Uh</p><p> </p><p>Masks are pretty common things. (Fruitberries and Skeppy use them)</p><p> </p><p>The ones with animal based skins are half fae. Which means Fundy, Techno, Puffy.</p><p> </p><p>Bbh isn’t a fae. No one is certain what he is, including me, but the general townspeople seem to trust him. And he hasn’t done anything bad…. so far anyway. He owns a flower shop.</p><p> </p><p>Niki owns a bakery and I don’t know her enough to expand upon that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547558">[Antartique University Newsletter]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueism/pseuds/blueism">blueism</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>